I hate and love you
by AmuletAmu
Summary: What if Sakura's family decides to get her married to someone she "apparantly" knew? What if she can't say no to this marriage? Will things works out for Sakura at first sight, or will there be a World War 3?


** I hate and love you**

** Chapter 1 **

** Amulet: Hey guys as promised on my other story "SMA: Seyio Mage Academy" I have written the "I hate and love you" story for Card Captor Sakura. I had to change somethings (more like a lot ;D) Hope you guys enjoy!****Kero-chan! ****Kero: Yo! AmuletAmu doesn't own neither Card Captors, Card Captor Sakura, nor Finding Nemo, if she did both the series of CC and CCS would've still going to this very day! ROLL THE CHAPPIE! **Normal POV: "Sakura, come down here for a moment we need to speak to you!" yelled Fujitaka at his 20 year old daughter that was upstairs "Coming dad!" Sakura replied. A few moments later thumping could be heard coming from the stairs. "Looks like the monster's here." commented Touya. I'm not a monster!" Sakura exclaimed trying to get back to her brother. "Not now you two, this is serious." Fujitaka said trying to calm the atmosphere between his son, and daughter. "Yes, calm down the two of you." said Kaho. **(In case you're wondering in this fanfic I needed Touya married to someone, so who else better than Mizuki-senpai? And yes, I said MARRIED)** "Kaho's right. Sakura we need to talk about something very serious." Fujitaka said in a tone, that no one had ever heard him use. "Alright dad, what's wrong?" Sakura asked anyway even though she was afraid of what he would tell her. "Sakura, you're 20 years old and you haven't had one boyfriend. Not even ONE! So that's why we've engaged you to our family's friend son." Fujitaka explained. Sakura's eyes widened "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I decline! I'm not going to marry someone I don't even know!" "But, Sakura you do know him, and it was your mother's last wish that you and Touya would be married before you turned 21. Not to mention if you decline I could take all the investments I put into your bakery." Her father explained, and he was dead serious. "DAD, SERIOUSLY!?" Sakura yelled. He nodded. "End of discussion." And with that he walked away… **XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~ **

"That is quite the dilemma, now isn't it?" said Tomoyo as she carefully measured some sugar on the scale. "Mm-mm and the worst part is there's absolutely NO WAY to get out of it! And I have to meet him today at Maggie's Dine-in at 6 o'clock." Said Sakura as she swiftly yet professionally frosted the Carrot cake with cream cheese filling. "Uh… Sakura-chan it's 5:50 and Maggie's Dine-in is ten minutes away from here." said Tomoyo looking at the clock. "Damn it!" yelled Sakura as she took off her light pink apron with cream gold apron lace and yelled at Eriol "Eriol-kun! Finish icing the cake for me please!" and dashed off. Eriol peeked through the corner and said "Seriously? Two minutes ago she told me to wash the dishes and now I have to finish the cake too?" Tomoyo found herself giggling as she watched Eriol with a confused look on his face. **XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~ ****XOXO~~~~~** **XOXO~~~~~**

Sakura's POV: Dang it, dang it, dang it! I'm so late! I hope he doesn't mind! (2 minutes later) Agh*pant* finally here! Take a deep breath Sakura, look cool, and calm. I opened the door and asked the waiter at the door and asked him where this "Syaoran Li" was. I was pointed into the direction of where a man was sitting with his back towards me looking out the window. I walked in front of the seat in front of him and took a seat. "Are you Syaoran Li?" I asked just to make sure I was with the right person. "Would I be sitting here and been waiting for you for the last 22 minutes if I weren't?" he replied coldly. "Oh, I'm sorry?" I said unsure and very ticked off at this dude already. He turned his face towards me so I could finally see his profile, instead of side-view. He had dark chocolate messy hair, that were matched with amber fiery, yet cold eyes. "Look just to make things clear and to get to the point I don't really want to marry you. I'm being forced by my mother because I'm 20 now and still single. I just want to continue with my work as a doctor and help my patients. Since I'm not going to be working for the cooperation, my mother wants me to at least get married. That's all, what's your story?" I was so confused and knotted up in his words it took me a few moments to fit all the pieces together. "Oh… um well, my dad wanted to meet you because it was my mothers' last wish for my brother and me to be married before we turn 21. Now I'm 20 so if I don't get married my mom last wish will never come true, and I really love my mom so that's why I'm here. Plus, if I don't agree I won't be able to continue my job as baker, and my dad will take all of his investments back from my bakery. So that's my story." I replied, soon after that that a waitress came to get our order. "Um, just two coffees please." Syaoran ordered the waitress. "Yes,sir." And with that she walked off. "Wait, I wanted a cappuccino" I said giving a glare to Syaoran. "Cappuccino is a caffeine product of coffee. How can you be a baker and not know that much?" I blushed at this, not because of the "how can you be a baker and not know that much" comment, but due to the fact that he was right. A few moments later our coffee arrived. "Thank you." I replied as the waitress put our coffee on the table. For the rest of the time we sat in silence until Syaoran broke it. "Hey, I still haven't caught you're name." Jeez what a weirdo! We've had a complete conversation in the last 24 minutes but he still doesn't know my FREAKING NAME! "Kinomoto." I replied, because there's no way in heck, am I letting this dude use my first name. "NO! Duh, you idiot! It's not like we're married yet so obviously you're name's not Li!" he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. I almost wanted to punch the guy in the face, but I decided to hold it in because then he would think he won the battle, but not yet he hasn't! "Why do you wish to know?" I cross examined. "It's not like I would let you know my first name… even if I did" I said thoughtfully "there's no way in heck am I letting you use it." I said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice. "Well actually…" I said looking at the pink watch on my wrist. "if you wish to know, then you'll have to drop me back at the bakery, or else I won't be able to finish the cake order on time, and I won't tell you my real name." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Okay, okay fine. Waiter bill please!" he said turning towards the one of the waiters on the other side of the restaurant. After he paid the bill, we grabbed our coats and headed out to his car. **XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~ XOXO~~~~~~****XOXO~~~~~**

"Okay, what's the address?" Syaoran asked turning on the engine of his car. All righty, time to get my revenge! "P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way." I said with a (fake) bored expression on my face, while looking out the window."Uh… you serious? Because I'm a huge Finding Nemo fan and if you're just kidding with me I'm going to be SSSSOOOOOO mad!" Syaoran said glaring at me. The next thing I knew I was laughing so hard people outside the car could hear me and were giving us weird faces, while Syaoran was steamed red. "You *laugh* actually *pant* believed me!?" I said trying to calm down. "Whatever," he said blushing. YES! MISSION ACCOMPISHENED! "just tell me the address already would you?!" he said paranoid. "4441 Summer Meadow Street." **(I'm making this up)** I replied. After that most the ride back was silent. **XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~****XOXO~~~~~**

"We're almost there." Syaoran-kun said breaking the silence. "Are you still mad at me?" I said turning my face to him. "Of course I am, I loved that movie ever since I was a child and always wondered if there was such a place." He said still keeping his eyes on the road. **(Remember kids, safety procedures! ^^)** "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I didn't even think you such a big fan of Finding Nemo." I said looking down at my shoes. **(I know she's sitting and everything, but I can look at my feet when I'm sitting)** "It's fine. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. My mother wanted you to come with us for a two week vacation, starting next week on Sunday. What do you say?" I was surprised, I thought after my prank he would've yelled or something. Guess he's not of those guys to hold something against you. "Sure, the bakery will be closed for the following 4 weeks anyway, because the whole staff needs a vacation." I replied. Suddenly the car came to halt. We had arrived at the Bakery. "Great, I'll tell my mother." he replied. I nodded, got out of the car, and walked to his window. "Well it's time to keep my part of the deal. My name's Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." I said looking at his amber eyes. "Sakura and Syaoran! How does it sound?" he asked teasingly. Shut up!" I said laughing. "Okay, well I have to go. Lunch break's almost done. "Okay, bye." I said. "Bye." He replied. I stood there watching until his car was out of site. Maybe this arranged marriage isn't going to that bad. **XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~XOXO~~~~~ XOXO~~~~~****XOXO~~~~~** **Amulet: Well, a lot of things happened today huh? Well I hope you guys enjoyed I worked really hard on this. Kero-chan! Kero: Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please R+R remember all reviews welcomed! But please no flames. Thank you!**


End file.
